Sea Glass
by Kailani Mizushima
Summary: Lafiza is a girl with a clouded past, a hidden secret and a bright smile. What happens when she meets up with the main characters in Magi? Just how much change could adding one more character cause?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own magi.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **"She is clothed with strength and dignity, and laughs without fear of the future."**_

 _ **-Proverbs 21:35**_

* * *

 _A little girl stared at the gem encircled in her little palms. It was blue and green at the same time, edges rounded and harmless. She marvelled at it, imagining the little sacs of air and bubbles come to life._

" _Mommy," She finally said, eyes trained on the woman before her, quill scratching against paper. "What is this?" She asked, holding up the gem loosely tied around her neck by a leather string._

" _That's the gift I gave you right?" The woman, her mommy, replied. Her eyes did not leaving the important document she was signing. "Hmm" The little girl replied while nodding._

" _Can you tell me what it's made of mommy? I read books about gems and all," The little girl babbled, feet swinging on the chair she sat. She pouted. "But I cou-cou, could-"_

" _Couldn't," Her mommy said. Yes! That was the word!_

" _Couldn't," The word rolling off her tongue. "But I couldn't find this one."_

 _Her mommy had stopped working on the documents now, and had her full attention to her daughter. She gestured her over, and the little girl jumped down from her chair and excitedly ran to her mommy. She was picked up, soon sitting on her mommy's lap. Her mommy took the gem, holding her close._

" _It's called Sea glass Lafiza," She said, holding her daughter in one hand and the gem turning in the other. "You know, this came from glass shattered at the beach."_

" _Really?" Lafiza marvelled, staring at the gem tumbling around in her mommy's hand. Her mommy nodded._

" _This little piece of glass ended up in the big, big sea. It tumbled and tumbled," Her mommy did little gestures here and there, and Lafiza hung on every word. "For a long, long time, before it's edges became smooth and beautiful."_

" _Sea glass is the ocean's way of telling us, that if you give it something breakable," Her mommy smiled. "It will turn it into something beautiful."_

" _Is the ocean's way of telling us," Lafiza echoed. "That if you give it something breakable, it will turn it into something beautiful." She grinned._

" _I like it mommy!" Her mommy laughed._

" _But," She continued. "I want to give it my own message."_

 _The three-year-old's expression turned into one of confusion._

" _I want this to remind you," Her mommy held her tight. She loved her mommy's hugs. "That no matter how many times you tumble, hang on okay?"_

" _Hang on, because mommy's always here for you."_

* * *

"Solomon it's burning…" A figure in a brown, worn out cloak whines. The person raises a hand up to wipe the sweat trickling down.

" _It was your idea Fiza,"_ Her djin, Tezca said. _"Deal with it."_

"Aren't you harsh today." The young girl muttered. She looked up at her path. It was golden sand for miles. She sighed.

"Can you at least tell if we're nearby?"

" _Nothing you can't take."_

"That doesn't answer the question!" She exclaimed, then coughed as a bit of the sand tickled her nose. Tezca laughed at her king's scowl. Chiding at his king was definitely entertaining.

The sand rippled beneath the black haired girl.

" _I suggested to take the mountains~"_ Tezca argued playfully, relishing at the fact of annoying his king. It was rare after all. _"Who decided to be stubborn?"_

The sand erupted, and a giant snake looked at Fiza, yellow red eyes gleaming.

"Quiet Tez," Fiza said. "Or I'll shut you out."

" _Our deserts are big, and very dry~"_ Her djin started singing (Off key if Fiza might add).

"That's it." She ignore the indigent of her djin as she cut off the link. Of all the times, he chooses now to be annoying.

Fiza strolled past the monster, not even batting an eye.

* * *

The air smelled different, like a…

"A city!" She whooped, not minding if she looked crazy to anyone who saw her. Finally! Something other than sand!

" _Told you you'd make it."_ Her djin had somehow managed to find a crack in the barrier that she set up. _"Although you wouldn't have without my help."_

"You are insufferable today." Fiza said as she walked towards the city. Tezca hummed in response.

The buildings of the city weren't like those in Sindria. These were dusted with a light coating of sand, which was understandable regarding where it was located. It was pretty large, the building at the center of it all catching her eye.

" _A palace?"_ She asked her djin through their link.

" _Looks like one."_

Her eyes strayed away from the palace when a boy's shout was heard. It wasn't one that sounded like fear or hurt, this one sounded like… surprise?

" _Fiza wait-"_

She rounded the corner, her shoes kicking up sand. She saw a boy with blonde hair, part of it standing up in front. He was laughing as he was being hugged by… were those slaves?

"Now, now you don't have to thank me," He said sheepishly. He had kind features and a shy smile. His earing – red, Fiza noted – caught the light of the sun, making her squint.

"You should go now," He continued. "You're free!"

Oh. He was liberating slaves.

The thought put a smile on Fiza's face.

The boy hugged back some of the slaves, then waved them goodbye as they walked away with bags and freedom.

That was when the boy turned around. Gold eyes met blue-green, and Fiza flinched, caught.

Tezca was surprisingly silent.

The boy's expression was one of confusion.

"May I help you…" He walked a few steps closer. "Miss?"

Fiza raised a hand to her head, feeling the intertwined ribbon in her black locks picking up at the wind. Her hood had fallen back. Ahhhh

' _Just play it through'_

"Sorry," She said, her hand nervously scratching the back of her neck. "I was just curious. Were you liberating slaves?"

The boy blushed. "Y-yeah. I guess you could say that."

"That's amazing." She said honestly. Then she looked at the sun, it was getting dark.

"Well it was nice meeting you," She bowed her head. "But I have to go now. See ya."

She turned and started to walk away.

"W-wait!" She turned back, eyebrow up in question.

"Y-you look like a traveller." The boy stammered. "If you don't have a place to stay you could stay with me!" Her eyebrow raised higher.

"N-not like that!" He blushed a shade darker, as he realized what it sounded like. "Y-you know, we'll have separate beds and-"

Fiza laughed, and the boy stopped talking.

" _What do you think Tez?"_

Her djin huffed.

" _I know you'll be there to protect me."_ Fiza said. _"And he doesn't seem like a bad guy."_

Her djin didn't voice his approval, but she felt that he agreed on the thought that the boy was harmless. The rukh seemed to like him too.

"I'd be glad to," She said, amusement still playing on her lips. She shortened the distance between them and held out her hand.

"My name's Fiza, Nice to meet you!"

The boy grinned, and Fiza couldn't help but notice how innocent he looked. No, this guy wouldn't hurt her. He took her held out hand.

"I'm Alibaba, Nice to meet you too!"

"And as exchange for letting me stay the night, I'll treat you to dinner!"

"Ah! You don't have to do that!"

* * *

"That was delicious!" Her new-found companion exclaimed with a sigh. Fiza laughed, and agreed. She hadn't had good food in a while.

" _You haven't seen a city in a while."_

" _Why do you always have to add to my thoughts?"_ Her djin chuckled.

"Anyways Fiza-chan, what brings you to Qishan?" Alibaba asked. Fiza thought about it, then shrugged.

"Not sure. The wind?"

Alibaba nearly choked on his drink.

"That can't be just it!" Fiza laughed at his reply.

The two talked for a while, and Fiza found that the boy was incredibly hardworking. They talked through dinner and drinks, and talked even more as they headed towards Alibaba's place. Fiza talked about her hometown (Managing to dodge Alibaba's question on where it was) and talked about how she ended up in Qishan. She found out that Alibaba ran away from home, and decided to live out here.

" _Make a living in the middle of the desert?"_ She thought.

" _He's a dungeon capturer Fiza."_

Her eyes travelled down to the knife he was twirling in his hand.

" _The 7_ _th_ _dungeon, Amon."_

" _A fire djin huh?"_

"Fiza?" She turned to look at him. She laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, got lost in thought." The blonde looked at her strangely, then shook his head. They stopped in front of a worn out door. Alibaba fumbled for the keys.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door. "Sorry if its-"

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it." She smiled. The place was small, dust gathering here and there, but it somehow felt cozy. Alibaba lit a lamp somewhere in the corner. There were floor mats at the side, and the blonde reached for them. Fiza moved to help, and together they dusted off the mats until they were decent. Fiza layed down on the mat with a sigh. Beats sleeping out in the dark.

She stayed up for a while, thinking of adventures and home. Of her sister and-

"Hey Fiza," She heard Alibaba suddenly say. She heard Tezca say it was past midnight. "I know I just met you but I feel like I've known you for a long time."

Yeah… it did feel like that.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving this country, and heading off to Balbadd." His voice was soft, uncertain. "I was thinking, you know, if you would like to-"

It wouldn't hurt anyone if she kept company, would it?

"I'd be honoured." She was sitting up now, looking into the eyes of the blonde. The room was silent for a while, until Alibaba's face broke out into a smile.

"In the morning then." He said, turning around his cot in an attempt to be comfortable. Fiza laid back down.

"Morning it is."

* * *

 _She was in a room of white, the rukh fluttering about._

" _Quetz!" She exclaimed, running over to a man with blonde hair and eyes like the sun. He had gold arm bracelets and ankles adorned with feathers, his hair dipped in blue fire._

" _My king." Her second djin nodded in acknowledgement, cold orbs showing no emotion. Quetzelcoatl was a name too long, and Fiza had decided long ago to shorten it like his counterpart's._

" _You've been silent brother." Tezca said, walking over to the two. "If anyone's bullying you just remember, Nii-san is right here."_

 _Quetz scowled at his brother's teasing tone. He was younger yes, but he didn't have to rub it in._

" _At least we know who the mature one is." He ignored his brother's indigent cry._

 _Fiza watched with laughing eyes at the brothers' exchange. Sometimes with all their bickering, she wonders who's been living hundreds of years – her or these two._

 _The thought sent her laughing silently, and the two djin stopped their squabble to look at their king._

 _Quetz's eyes softened, before regaining their steely look and straightening his posture._

 _Fiza noticed the shift in attitude, and looked up at the djin._

" _Be careful." He said, his voice was a tone stricter than Tezca's. He didn't wait for Fiza's reply as he burst into a flurry of blue flames._

 _When the flames died down, Fiza looked at the djin of light and darkness with a pout. She wasn't making any progress at all with the other. He refused to call her by name, and rarely opened their mind link. She resisted to ruffle her hair in frustration._

" _Why'd he even choose me anyway?" She grumbled._

" _He'll come around," Tezca breathed, body lightly glowing. "And he chose you because he saw something in you, just like I did."_

 _She smiled. Just a little bit._

" _Now," Her djin placed his forefinger on the middle of her head. "I think it's time for you to wake up."_

Fiza was awakened by a sharp pain at the back of her head. Her blue-green eyes opened, and was momentarily confused at where she was. Her brain registered the scent of the desert, the rolling of wheels below her.

Ahh yes. She was on a caravan headed for Balbadd. She gingerly touched the back of her head, wincing as she felt a bump. That's gonna leave a mark.

"You okay?" Alibaba looked at his companion, eyes half lidded with sleep. He could barely see her nod.

He yawned, limbs stretching as far as the cramped space around them would allow. They had left before dawn in Qishan, hence why he was still drowsy.

He rubbed at his eyes, then looked at the girl across him. She had taken off her shoes, and the blonde assumed she stashed them in her bag. She was dressed the same as yesterday, a bit of dark green showing under her cloak.

"What are you thinking?" She shifted, leaning on her right knee as she asked the question.

Alibaba stared at the bandages peeking underneath her loose below-the-knee black pants, and at the anklet resting on her left ankle. If she realized he was staring, she ignored it.

"Not much," He said, unconsciously mimicking her movements and leaning on the caravan's side.

Fiza raised a brow, but remained patient. "What are you going to do in Balbadd?"

She saw the male visibly stiffen, and felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry," She said after not hearing a response. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to answer, and lightly cursed at herself for being prying. She didn't like other people prying on her life, and thus respectfully kept a distance between the matters others held close to their hearts.

The blonde smiled, one of guilt and relief. "It's nothing."

The ride was silent after that, a tension in the air keeping the two teens silent. She found herself opening the windows, and dived into her thoughts.

" _What kind of man would invite you to be his companion, only to refuse to tell you the reason why we are headed to a new country anyways?"_ Her djin asked. He was merely curious, not holding a grudge against the boy.

" _He has his reasons,"_ Fiza replied. _"Just like we do."_

" _True."_

Funny how she found herself in the desert again, when she had been just complaining about it yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Magi.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The city of Balbadd was bustling with so much energy that Fiza decided that if she wanted to explore the city, she would have to wait until it was later into the night. She and her new found companion Alibaba – Ali, as she liked to call him – arrived just about a week ago.

She didn't miss the strain on her companion's face when they arrived. As she followed his gaze, she noticed that it was directed to the palace. Did he have some sort of problem with the royalty here?

Well, she wouldn't pry. He would tell her when he wanted to.

" _Good answer."_ Tezca's voice reverberated in her head. She couldn't help but grin.

She stayed in their hideout, which was a small room similar to the one in Qishan, while waiting for the sun to set. It was only ten minutes from now. Alibaba had gone out to find someplace to eat. Even with all the money they had together, they still had to keep a strict budget. Money disappears fast if you aren't careful.

Fiza decided that it was time. So she took the keys and stuffed them in her pockets, shutting the door with a click. She decided to leave her cloak behind today. The wind played with her hair and the blue green ribbon intertwined within it, her necklace slightly swaying with her movements. She decided to just wander. She would be fine.

She found herself in a clearing with a big tree. There was a single rock at the base. Curious, she kneeled down to-

"Kokubako Mutuo!"

Fiza felt her whole body freeze, as if rooted to ground. Her breathing hitched, and Tezca's cries went dead to her ears as she collapsed.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Fiza coughed, pleading her eyes to open even if the rest of her body refused to listen. Her brain instantly went haywire, senses on high alert. The voice…it sounded male. And angry, but also very, very confused.

She pushed herself up, ignoring the stinging in her limbs. She heard a gasp, and only then did she notice the black fog around her. This must be the cause.

"Asfal…" She breathed, her voice barely above a whisper. "…Riih."

Her hands glowed for a fraction of a second, then a powerful gust of wind enveloped her. She saw the black fog leave, and took a deep breathe, finding that the feeling in her limbs were coming back.

"A magician huh? Must be why you withstood my attack."

Her vision cleared to reveal a man, no, a boy about her age. With braided bushy hair, tan skin, and a malicious smirk.

"Nice to meet you." She stood straight, looking the boy in the eye. She could feel Tezca's approval and Quetz's wariness. "Although, not the greeting I expected."

He huffed, and Fiza noticed the sword in his hand. His glare stood strong.

"What are you doing here?"

"Does this place belong to you? Cause I don't see any sign." Pro-bably not the right words to say in front of a potential enemy.

"Why you-"

"Kassim?"

Fiza's attention was cast from braidy boy. She was momentarily shocked, and was about to call out his name, but braids beat her to it.

"Ali-Alibaba?" His voice cracked, and Fiza sensed the deep emotion behind the supposed angry tone. Alibaba looked equally shocked.

"Kassim," He said slowly. "Why did you attack Fiza? She-"

"She was going to touch Mariam!" Alibaba reeled. He glanced at the tombstone by the base of the tree, and his face went even paler than it was when meeting the Kassim(?) boy.

"T-that's Mariam?" He was shaking. "What-I don't-"

The two boys were now in front of each other. The space between them as if they were once really close friends, but something happened to somehow break that closeness. The tension in the air was thick, like a ticking bomb.

" _Be careful Fiza."_

" _Will do Tez."_ She reassured her djin.

Fiza guessed that the Mariam the two were talking about was someone important to both of them, and by Ali's reaction to the tombstone, he hadn't known that the person had died. These were rough waters, and she would have to VERY careful not to set the bomb.

"So," She said, breaking the silence. "I assume you two know each other?"

* * *

 **And chapter 2! Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
